ye mausam ki baarish
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: this is abhirika ,yes and it contains the fw scene of abhirika so all abhirika fans have a look at it


**on the set of raaz anjaan bache ka...I saw yesterday and I couldn't stop my self from writing this**

 **Abhijeet data acp salunkhe and some team members were present in forensic lab**

 **Dr salunkhe is explaining something about the case**

 **d** r salunkhe : boss is caaku (knife) par Jo khoon hai Wo manju ka he hai...aur uske saath ek aadmi bhi that

Acp raised his eyebrow: aadmi

Before they could continue further talk they heard some footsteps of someone walking they turned their heads towards the door...

A girl with curly hair entered inside with an umbrella... As soon as she saw her boss she immediately closed the umbrella and threw at a side with her right hand...

She took her hand back with left hand and threw near the table...she went forward with fast steps and reached near the table where her boss was standing with I am sorry look...I think you all know who the curly beauty is...yes she is none other than our senior inspectors gf..

Dr salunkhe: kya tarika ...Kya ye time hai tumhare aane ka...said with slight anger showing his watch

Tarika : Wo sorry sir actually baahar na bohat...before she could say anything aur beloved senior inspector came in between to support her

Abhijeet: arey sir, baahar bohat baarish hai...aur aise me bichari tarika jee KO auto ya taxi milna chahiye na

Dr salunkhe : oh acha tho ye baat hai...in a teasing tone...agar aapko itni hamdardi ho rahi hai tho aap ye zimmedaari lelijiye ki aap tarikajee KO Roz subah like jao aur like aao

others were looking at their cute conversation

Abhijeet: haan haan kyun nahi ...in low tone tho kab aaun subah he said looking at tarika but our salunkhe sir listened it

Salunkhe: chii...chodo na yaar tum

Acp : salunkhe chup Karo...case ke baareme batao...

 **evening**

 **Tarika was standing outside foresic lab and still its raining and started thinking about abhijeet and their conversation in the morning**

all were going to home but it was still raining and our curly beauty was standing alone...

Abhijeet saw her actually he was waitingfor this because he wants to meet her since morning

he went near her and opened the door for her

abhijeet:ajao

tarika:tumhe problem tho nahi hogi na

abhijeet:problem kaisi tarika jee

tarika got inside and smiled at him

this made him also to smile

abhijeet drove to her house and tarika turned on the fm and a beautiful song was playing

tarika looked outside the window but her eyes was on abhijeet and ears were on song

here abhijeet started to feel like he is singing the song

 **Chehre mein tere**  
 **Khud ko main dhundun**  
 **Aankhon ke darmiyan**  
 **Tu ab hai iss tarah**  
 **Khwabon ko bhi jagah na mile**

 **Yeh mausam ki barish**  
 **Yeh baarish ka paani**  
 **Yeh paani ki boondein**  
 **Tujhe hi toh dhundein**

 **Yeh milne ki khwaahish**  
 **Yeh khwaahish purani**  
 **Ho puri tujhi se meri ye kahani**

he looked at tarika she is smiling looking outside the window and he started singing the song now

 **Kabhi tujhme uttru**  
 **Toh saanson se guzrun**  
 **Toh aaye dil ko raahat**  
 **Main hoon bethikana**  
 **Panaah mujhko paana**  
 **Hai tujhme de ijazat**

 **Na koi darmiyaan**  
 **Hum dono hai yahaan**  
 **Phir kyun hai tu bata faasle**

 **Yeh mausam ki baarish**  
 **Yeh baarish ka paani**  
 **Yeh paani ki boondein**  
 **Tujhe hi toh dhundein**

 **Yeh milne ki khwahish**  
 **Yeh khwahish purani**  
 **Ho puri tujhi se meri ye kahani**

 **(Na na na.. la la la..)**

tarika took her phone and took selfie of them and said"ye hamari pehli selfie aur bearish me "after clicking the photo

"aisa lagta hai abhijeet hawa bhi hamare saath selfie khichna chahti hai,dekho na tumhare baal isme"and she laughed

 **Hawaon se tera pata puchta hoon**

 **Ab toh aaja tu kahi se**  
 **Parindon ki tarah**  
 **Yeh dil hai safar mein**  
 **Tu mila de zindagi se**

 **Bas itni iltja**  
 **Tu aake ik dafa**  
 **Jo dil ne na kaha**  
 **Jaan le..**

 **Yeh mausam ki baarish**  
 **Yeh baarish ka paani**  
 **Yeh paani ki boondein**  
 **Tujhe hi toh dhundein**

 **Yeh milne ki khwaahish**  
 **Yeh khwaahish purani**  
 **Ho puri tujhi se meri ye kahani**

he dropped her and tarika came out with umbrella in her hand and came to other side where abhijeet is sitting and she dared to ask him a question:ye gana kiske liye tha

abhijeet :tumhe nahi pata

tarika expecting something from him:bolo na .nahi pata mujhe she said with a cute pout

abhijeet naughtily :uske liye tha

tarika :usko liye,arey wo hai kon

abhijeet :wahi hai tarika

tarika frustated: kon hai aur kaha hai

abhijeet showed something :wo hai

tarika looked at the sight it was nothing but mirror and she was one who is visible

tarika pov: mujhse shaitani karte ho abhi batati hun

she moved fastly to kiss his cheek but unfortunately he moved at the same time and she kissed his lips

immediately she moved away and blushed and ran away to her house

here abhi also not less than tarika he also blushed and moved towards his home but before going he looked at the sight of her way and sang

" **Yeh mausam ki baarish  
** **Yeh baarish ka paani**  
 **Yeh paani ki boondein**  
 **Tujhe hi toh dhundein"**

here tarika went inside blushing and remembered the whole day conversation dr salunkhe teasing him,he drove her home ,their kiss she was busy in thinking of him but her mobile beeped with some message

 **"mai kal subha aaunga tum tayyar rehna aakhir zimmedari jo li hai use nibhana tho padega he aur hamari mulakat bhi hojayegi"**

she smiled by reading this and reread that again until she went into a beautiful dreamland

 **hello everyone**

 **I hope you all enjoyed**

 **review tho banta hai na,tho jaldi kijiye na**

 **I started this story many days long but coundn't think about a climax today its raining and immediately I penned down the remaining part**


End file.
